Do you believe in fate?
by Knubbelchen
Summary: How James and Lily got together. Starts in the middle of 6th year until they finally get together... Along SBOC and Snape in love with Lily


"Lily! Come over, I want to introduce you to my good friend Diane Hitch. You know, she recently invented the 'BePerfect-Body-Lotion'. It's still secret, but I'm sure it's gonna be highly successful once available. When you use it, everybody who looks at you will see the woman of his dreams. Fascinating, isn't it?", Professor Slughorn told Lily, who reluctantly approached her potions teacher and shook the hand of Diane Hitch.

"I guess... ", she murmured.

"Not that you would need it, as popular as you are. But who can blame them? Not even young Mister Potter can restist the charm of those beautiful face and the fiery personality. Not to forget the unbelieveable talent. Best in my potions class!", he adressed to Diane Hitch, who immediatly continued interested her conversation with Horace Slughorn.

Lily took the chance to escape, pushed herself in the crowd of Slughorn's party and found herself suddenly in company of James Potter.

"Been looking for me, Evans?"

"Sure, I thought after the conversation with Slughorn it couldn't get worse. But you I guess I thought wrong...", she snapped, turned on her heels and tried to get to the exit.

Obviously James didn't take the hint and followed her with a provocative smile.

Finally Lily reached the door and left the party without looking back. When she tried to close the door she noticed James holding it back and reopen it.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?"

"Thought you'd fancy me to walk you back... You know, it's dangerous to walk alone in the darkness these days"

"I don't need your protection, Potter!"

"Maybe, but I just feel better knowing you're okay..."

Lily turned her head towards him, while walking strait through the corridor, opening her mouth, but closing it again at a lack of ideas what to respond.

James noticed her confused look.

_"Maybe I just said something wrong?" _he thought unsure of how to break the awkward silence.

He had trouble to keep up with Lily. She obviously wanted to outrun him, but he remained stubborn.

"Potter, now fuck off!", she shouted eventually annoyed.

Just as James was about to answer, they heard footsteps. A silent cry escaped Lily in alarm, but James put his hand to her mouth at once and pushed her behind a statue of an old witch, when suddenly everything went black.

The both of them did not dare to move; Lily for the main reason, that she didn't want to get caught, so Dumbledore got a reason not to make her Head Girl next school year and James was simply petrified with happiness, being closer to the woman of his dreams than ever before.

He pressed her body hard against the cold stone wall slowly taking back his hand from her mouth while listening carefully.

She felt his heart race, as well as hers, when the footsteps drew nearer. The warmth of his body flooded hers although she slightly shivered.

_"Probably because of the cold wall..."_

"Here, Mrs.Norris? Behind the statue? I can't see anyone... Are you sure?"

Mr. Filch, the caretaker has clearly been led by his cat to the statue, but couldn't make out where the students should have disappeared. Suddenly they heard a loud noise.

"Did you hear that? That must have been on the second floor! Quick, Mrs.Norris!", the caretaker wispered and ran off.

James looked down at the petite girl in front of him afraid of breaking the tension. He felt their heartbeats getting slower, shen he finally couldn't hold it back anymore.

He gently grabbed her hand while bending down his head and muttering,

"You know, I've always liked you a lot..."

Suddenly he felt the icy cold of reality getting back into his body as Lily slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you!", she shouted silently and pushed open the door at once.

She ran down the corridor, confusedly, hurt, longingly.

"Carpe diem", she said and the potrait revealed the entrance to Gryffindor Common Room.

She entered and raced up the stairs to the dormitories without hesitating when her friends sitting by the fireplace called out for her.

After a long shower she climbed in her bed and tried to pretend to be asleep, but her friends kept her awake.

"Lily, what did happen?", Noemi asked her sensetivly.

"I don't want to talk about it"

Her beautiful dark haired, brown eyed friend frowned, as she exchanged looks with their other friend Ninive.

She was slightly taller than the other two, dirty blonde, with brown eyes.

"Did you meet James, Lily?", she asked suspecting the worst.

"Maybe"

The expression on her friends' faces became more confident.

"What did he do?", asked Noemi further.

"I've told you - I don't want to talk about it. Good Night."

She shut her curtains of her bed and left her friends looking at each other. She didn't mean to be rude or something, but she needed to be alone, because her feelings had gone wild within her body, though she didn't know why.

At least not yet.

\ \ \ \ /

James on the other hand prefered to take a walk around the lake. He was also confused, though he was sure he had felt, that it had been the right moment. He knew there had been something, but he thought that clearly too often in presence of Lily. His usually so impeccable sense for woman seemed to fail when it comes to her.

He sighed and finally returned to his dormitory, where his friends were already asleep.

He lay down in his bed, thinking about Lily and finally - resigning.

_"She doesn't seem to be attracted in any way. Maybe it simply should not be. Padfoot's right. Life goes on. Think I'll go with him showing off at the Quidditch Pitch when the girls watch. I always thought that brunette Rawenclaw was pretty hot..."_

The smile broadened on his face while he fell asleep, planning the upcoming day.

---------------------------------------

Liked it? There might be some mistakes in it, as I'm not a Native-English-Speaker... (you might have noticed because of the names... They're pronounced like No-a-mee and Nee-nee-fey (hard to explain a German name in English...)

Review please!


End file.
